<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La teoría de los colores by Kate_Hoshina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092864">La teoría de los colores</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Hoshina/pseuds/Kate_Hoshina'>Kate_Hoshina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traducciones [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(muy muy "reference" solo se menciona de pasada), (más o menos), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pining, References to Addiction, conos de helado, parque acuático, references to jail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Hoshina/pseuds/Kate_Hoshina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey y Ben no se parecen en nada. Ni si quiera sus preferencias con los sabores de helado son compatibles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traducciones [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La teoría de los colores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622038">Color Theory</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophroniaMiko/pseuds/SophroniaMiko">SophroniaMiko</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey ya se había echado por segunda vez crema solar de factor 50, pero aún podía sentir cómo la piel de sus mejillas empezaba a quemarse. La línea para Konos Kanata era larga, el sol era inclemente, y sus amigos la habían abandonado hace tiempo por la sombra de una cabaña a dos toboganes de agua de distancia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Yo me encargo de tu cucurucho –dijo Rose animadamente, arrojando un puñado de billetes y monedas en la mano de Rey antes de dirigirse hacia el resto–. Estaremos esperando junto a la taquilla. Oh, y Ben, tú te quedas y le haces compañía, ¿no? –antes de que Rey pudiese protestar, Rose estaba alejándose, charlando animadamente con Jannah, sus pequeñas piernas trabajando en exceso para mantener el ritmo de la alta chica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora Rey estaba atrapada junto a Ben, que parecía algún tipo de siniestra ave de pantano con su traje de baño gris y su postura ligeramente encorvada. ¿Cómo es que no se estaba muriendo de calor? Se preguntó Rey, echándole un vistazo a la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta. Quizá sí se estaba muriendo; la camiseta estaba húmeda y pegada en algunas zonas de su espalda. Debió notar que le estaba observando, porque volvió su mirada hacia ella e inmediatamente Rey desvió sus ojos al frente. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hoy no, Ben Solo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> se dijo con firmeza. Hoy no la pillaría mirándole fijamente, ni ningún otro día.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué sabor de cucurucho le gustaba al resto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Vuelvo en un momento –dijo girándose hacia Ben–. Tengo que preguntarles qué sabores quieren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–No hace falta –respondió Ben, lanzándole una breve mirada –, ya me han dicho qué querían mientras estabas en el baño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¿Te han dicho lo que quería cada uno? –repitió, mucho más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben asintió una vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¿Te sorprende?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Un poco. No son muy amables con gente que no conocen bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avanzaron un puesto en la cola y Ben volvió a mirarla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Son buena gente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey resopló. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–No tan buenos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Excepto Finn. Finn todavía me odia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–No te odia, solo…– bueno, eso no era del todo cierto– no confía en ti, ¿puedes culparle?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una pausa, y ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada triste y penitente que intentaba ocultar cada vez que su pasado salía a relucir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey había estado completamente preparada para decir que no cuando la Señora Solo (su ídolo, su modelo a seguir) le había suplicado que por favor por favor ayudase a su hijo recién salido de prisión a reinsertarse en la sociedad. Rey se había enterado por un pajarito de las historias del hijo de Leia: su adicción, sus problemas de control de la ira (Leía lo llamaba “pasión”), sus discutibles amistades y su arresto con el paso del tiempo. Ahora estaba reformado y trabajando para enmendar sus errores. ¡Ni de broma! Pensó. ¿Cuánto podía llegar a cambiar realmente una persona así?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero entonces Ben entró por la puerta y, al notar el miedo en sus ojos al ver sus cicatrices, miró hacia el suelo con esa misma mirada avergonzada y en ese momento supo que no podía decir que no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No tenía por qué caerle bien, pero, por algún motivo, no podía ignorarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así que… se hicieron amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Más o menos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente y se mordió el labio. Tenía que decir algo, lo que fuese, para borrar esa expresión de su cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–He aprobado el final de química. Tendría que habértelo dicho antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No se giró para mirarla, pero sus hombros se pusieron un poco más rectos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Sabía que lo lograrías.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Pensé que habías perdido la cabeza cuando me dijiste que me ayudarías a repasar. Aún lo creo, un poquito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Eres rápida aprendiendo cuando te enseñan correctamente –¿estaba haciéndole un cumplido? ¿Estaba este hombre, el rey de la angustia y el silencio, realmente haciéndole un cumplido?– Y yo soy un excelente profesor. Probablemente el único profesor que podría haberte ayudado a aprobar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menudo cretino. Rey puso los ojos en blanco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Recuérdame quién era incapaz de escribir “solicitud” en un formulario con las palabras “solicitud de empleo” al principio de la página –Ben empezó a replicar, pero le interrumpió, dando golpecitos con las sandalias en el cemento–. Y quién, ¡oh Gran Profesor!, me hizo acompañarle a elegir un traje para una entrevista porque él no usa otro color para la ropa que no sea el negro desde primaria. He visto tus anuarios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso era nueva información para él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¿Cómo es que has visto mis anuarios? –siseó, girándose para mirarla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Tu madre me los enseñó. Mis favoritos son los de los años en los que te negabas a quitarte ese gigantesco gorro –Rey jugueteaba con la cinta de su bikini mientras hablaba, intentando poner recta la tira del hombro–. Solo porque tu abuelo llevase uno parecido no lo hace guay, ¿lo sabes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya habían alcanzado el principio de la cola, así que Ben apartó sus ojos de los dedos de Rey, dejó de lado su indignación por el momento, y se acercó a la tienda, cuyo personal parecía el club de debate del instituto local.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Queremos seis cucuruchos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¡Seis cucuruchos! – gritó el chaval sonriente por encima del hombro –. ¿De qué sabores los quieren, señor?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben llevó la cuenta de los encargos con sus dedos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Plátano para Poe, naranja para Finn, limonada para Rose, tropical para Jannah… –dio media vuelta para mirarla, expectante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Fresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Fresa para ella, y algodón de azúcar para mí –terminó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey se rió en voz alta antes de poder detenerse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¿Algodón de azúcar? ¿En serio?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¿Qué tiene de gracioso? –preguntó con acidez mientras se echaban a un lado para esperar sus cucuruchos.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Simplemente todo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensó Rey, sofocando su diversión apretando los puños.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Te tenía por… alguien del tipo “Bola de fuego”. O de ron con pasas –cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia ella, se encogió de hombros–. Todo el mundo sabe que el algodón de azúcar es para niños. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–No sabía que los sabores estuviesen acotados a una edad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–No lo están, pero el algodón de azúcar es lo que piden los niños cuando no pueden distinguir sabores y solo quieren un color bonito. No tiene ningún sabor a parte del azúcar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Sí que tiene sabor –replicó Ben, moviéndose inquieto mientras Rey volvía a ajustarse las cintas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Es… –torció la nariz intentando dar con la respuesta –… como afrutado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey se rió socarronamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¡No es para nada afrutado! Te lo dice alguien que ha comido montones de ese horrible helado de algodón de azúcar cuando era pequeña.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Bueno, es… –su nariz quemada por el sol estaba especialmente brillante ahora–. Es solo algodón de azúcar. Sabe a azul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Sabe a azul –repitió Rey–. Realmente tienes cinco años.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un músculo se contrajo en su mejilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–No soy un niño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detrás de ellos, un padre y sus dos hijos pequeños se acercaron a la caja. Rey se dirigió hacia Ben para acallarle e intentar prestar atención a la conversación del mostrador. Para aumentar la gran irritación de Ben, el padre pidió uno de piña colada y los dos niños… algodón de azúcar. Rey deslizó sus ojos hacia Ben, que evitó su mirada de malhumor y apretó los labios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dependientes que preparaban los cucuruchos estaban riéndose también, y el rojo de la nariz de Ben se extendió hacia sus mejillas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Si tan desagradable te parece, ¿por qué comías tanto de pequeña?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Era el sabor más común en la casa. La gente venía a veces para cumplir unos programas y era como si pensasen que el algodón de azúcar era crack para los huérfanos. –Rey bajó la voz y empezó a morderse un padrastro del pulgar –Ni un padre a la vista, pero seguramente todos tengamos diabetes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno por uno, los vasos con el hielo multicolor fueron colocados en una bandeja en el mostrador frente a ellos. En lugar de mirar la expresión de Rey, Ben mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los dulces. Una vez que estuvieron todos listos y pagados, le dio el cucurucho rojo brillante de fresa a Rey y sacó el suyo propio de la bandeja antes de cogerlos todos para llevárselos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Si lo pruebas de nuevo, puede que te guste. Prueba el mío.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey se quedó mirando el cucurucho azul neón, luego torció la nariz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Me quedo con la fresa, gracias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con el semblante un poco herido, Ben retiró la mano y tomó un desafiante mordisco de su hielo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Delicioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dos anduvieron en silencio por un momento, encaminándose hacia la dirección en la que el resto había ido. No muy lejos del puesto había una pared cubierta de casilleros que servía de respiro entre los puestos de comida y la zona de las taquillas. La sombra fue muy bien recibida después del intenso sol, y Rey sintió volver parte de su energía una vez que el aire fresco le golpeó en la cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Ahora que lo pienso, no me sorprende que te guste el algodón de azúcar –dijo, lamiendo el sirope de fresa que resbalaba por sus dedos– ¿no tuviste un amigo imaginario hasta el instituto? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Snope?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Eso fue…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¿Y no tenías una muy amplia colección de espadas de juguete? ¿Incluso algunas que se iluminaban?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Eran una colección y… ¿por qué sabes todas estas cosas? –preguntó, ahora exasperado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Por qué sabía esas cosas? ¿Quién se las había contado? Y , más importante ¿por qué las recordaba? Quizá Leia lo había mencionado. Quizá él mismo se lo había contado durante alguna de sus llamadas nocturnas de Skype cuando no podía dormir y ella era la única persona que podía remotamente considerar una amiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Me parece a mí que hay una parte de tu infancia que sigues intentando reclamar. ¡Y pensar que eres el mayor de los dos! –estaba abiertamente antagonizándolo, incapaz de parar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¡No soy un niño! –repitió, su voz lo suficientemente alta como para hacer temblar las paredes del pasillo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Pues tienes la lengua de uno –replicó Rey, pasando por encima de unas chanclas que alguien debió haber dejado tiradas en mitad de la acera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben estampó la bandeja de cucuruchos sobre una fila de taquillas cercana a Rey, sus ojos brillantes y agudos en la penumbra del refugio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Pareces saber mucho sobre mi lengua –dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a ella –, deja que te diga un par de cosas sobre la tuya. ¿Tu sabor favorito es la fresa? ¿el más simple de los sabores? Si me dieran un euro por cada psicópata descerebrado en este parque cuyo sabor favorito es la frase, podría pagar todas mis deudas y comprar mi propia cadena de Starbucks. Es un sabor seguro para personas seguras que llevan vidas seguras. Soso. Predecible. –estaba prácticamente nariz con nariz con ella ahora, con una mano en la pared detrás de su cabeza– Aburrido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tan habilidosa como era para llevar a Ben hasta el límite, a Rey nunca se le había dado bien soportar que sus propias inseguridades fuesen expuestas, y su franqueza dolía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Sí soy tan aburrida… ¿por qué te sientas conmigo en la biblioteca hasta las cuatro de la madrugada? ¿Por qué accediste a conocer a mis amigos cuando sabías que piensan que eres peligroso? ¿Es porque estás solo? ¿Por qué soy el caso de caridad de tu madre? –se negó a retroceder, dejando que la punta de su nariz rozase la de él–. Si soy tan aburrida, ¿por qué estás aquí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus ojos no se apartaron de los de ella, la intensidad de su mirada abrasaba el aire de sus pulmones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¿Por qué? Lo preguntas como si no lo supieras, como si no lo sintieses también –sí que lo sentía. Sentía muchas cosas ene se momento: su aliento fresco en su boca, las puntas de su pelo negro haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas, una piza de diversión en sus labios teñidos de azul, el frenético latido de su corazón contra las costillas–.  No eres aburrida. No para mí.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>–Bueno ¡por fin! Estábamos a punto de… ¿qué les ha pasado a los cucuruchos? –Poe tomó la bandeja de las manos de Ben y frunció el ceño ante los conos de papel llenos de hielo casi derretido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey volcó lo que quedaba de su fresa derretida en su boca y se encogió de hombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–La cola era larga y hoy hace como cuarenta grados. ¿Qué esperabas? –dijo mientras arrugaba el cono en su mano, sacándole la lengua a su amigo– Agradece que no nos hayamos comido los vuestro a la vuelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jannah y Finn, cuyos conos tenían exactamente la misma agua de color naranja, probaron cada uno el suyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Definitivamente este es el tuyo –dijo Finn, cambiando su cono con ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomando un sorbo de su cono, Jannah asintió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Para ser agua azucarada, no está mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose señaló al cono prácticamente vacío de Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¿Tú qué sabor has elegido?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–… Algodón de azúcar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¿Has logrado que Rey pruebe el algodón de azúcar? –preguntó, sus cejas alzadas–¡Pensaba que odiabas el algodón de azúcar, Rey!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Y lo odio –respondió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben le lanzó una mirada rápida en respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Ni si quiera ha querido probarlo. No puedes decir que odias algo que no has probado en años.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Puedo decir lo que me de la real gana –replicó Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe se rió, su entusiasmo amortiguado al chupar las últimas gotas de azúcar de su cono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Ahí te ha pillado. A mí tampoco me gusta el algodón de azúcar, siendo sincero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¿No es el algodón de azúcar un sabor para niños? –preguntó Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey inmediatamente resopló y Ben, con la cara completamente blanca, le dio la espalda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Voy al baño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn vio cómo este marchaba, confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¿Qué he dicho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Nada. Hey –dijo Rey, extendiendo su mano–, dadme vuestros conos y los tiro a la papelera –una vez que recogió todos los conos vacíos de sus amigos, abandonó la sombra de la cabaña nuevamente y se dirigió a la papelera más cercana, con una mano protegiendo sus ojos del sol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose la siguió trotando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Así que… –empezó, sus ojos resplandeciendo– Tú y Ben, ¿no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobresaltada, Rey se tropezó con su propio pie y casi termina metiéndose ella en la basura en vez de la basura de verdad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Yo y… ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Es ridículo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–No tienes que ocultármelo –Rose hizo un puchero, viendo como su amiga se apresuraba a recoger los conos antes de que alguien los pisase–. ¿No somos amigas? Cuéntamelo todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–No te estoy ocultando nada. ¡No estamos juntos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Pero quieres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¡No!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose suspiró pesadamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Me estás insultando ahora mismo. Sé que odias el algodón de azúcar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Significa que sé que no has probado su cucurucho. Él mismo ha dicho que te has negado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey alzó las manos al aire a la defensiva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–¿Y?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Y entonces, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Señorita del cucurucho de fresa</span>
  </em>
  <span>… –Rose preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante y señalando la cara de Rey– ¿cómo se han puesto vuestras lenguas moradas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey se llevó la mano a la boca instintivamente, maldiciendo mentalmente a la guardería y a cada caja de témperas jamás creada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose asintió con chulería. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Pillada. Pillada por la ciencia. Nunca subestimes a una ingeniera –tras un momento, su rostro se suavizó, las sombras acentuándose bajo su hoyuelos–. Creo en las segundas oportunidades. Solo… ten cuidado, ¿vale?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Lo tendré –prometió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–Vamos –Rose sacudió la cabeza y empezó a andar de vuelta con el resto, quiénes estaban riéndose de algo que había dicho Poe–. Por el lado bueno, la Señora Solo va a estar encantada.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este one-shot fue el primer AU que leí y el que me animó a leer de una vez por todas más AU en vez de quedarme solo con las historias dentro del universo de SW, así que traducirla era casi una obligación personal (a parte de que es adorable)</p><p>A partir de aquí entraré en un pequeño hiatus con las traducciones porque (salvo un one-shot que colaré en algún momento por ahí) las historias que me quedan para trabajar son long-fics, y como conozco a los lectores de traducciones (o al menos me baso en lo que yo hice como tal), sé que si me retraso con las publicaciones semanales (o cada dos para esta, ya veré) las personas que tengan un mínimo nivel de inglés van a ir a la original y no volverán nunca por aquí, así que prefiero empezar a publicarlas cuando lleve una buena parte de todas traducida.</p><p>Dicho esto, os deseo unas felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo, porque sé con total seguiridad que no voy a aportar nada nuevo a vuestras vidas en lo que queda de diciembre.</p><p>Cuidaos mucho!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>